1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing system and a printing device.
2. Related Art
Systems that print receipts using a printer connected to a device such as a computer are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-187078, and JP-A-2012-123597. The system disclosed in JP-A-2012-123597 has a printer that prints receipts and a printer that prints coupons, and prints receipts and coupons using plural printers.
However, in order to print using plural printers as described in JP-A-2012-123597 in a system that controls a single printer as described in JP-A-2009-187078, the configuration may be changed by adding another printer, for example. When the configuration of printers is changed, the configuration of the control device must also be changed to match the configuration of printers. For example, in order to detect an error in any of the printers and then report the error or print again, the control device must be reconfigured by adding the ability to control a printer that was added by changing the printer configuration. As a result, major changes must be made to the entire system, and modifying the system configuration is therefore not simple.